Evaluate in a controlled prospective clinical study the effect of intralesional injection of immunoadjuvant(s) on canine breast carcinomas. Dogs clinically free of detectable metastatic disease will be randomly assigned to intralesional placebo prior to surgery or intralesional immunotherapy prior to surgery. The immunoadjuvant materials will be provided by the National Cancer Institute. Tumor regression, tumor recurrence, disease free interval, and survival data from the two groups will be compared. Selected assays of humoral and cellular immunity will be performed and resultes correlated with clinical course. It is estimated that 100 dogs per year will be entered in the study.